If i die
by emma4will
Summary: Huxon....Sadness again sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Phil & Sam are married...they have been for 3 years...Phil keeps feeeling ill...Whats happening???**

Phil was sitting at his desk

"Mate you ok?"Micky asked

"Huh?Yeah i'm fine"Phil said weakly

"You keep going to sleep on duty"Micky sighed

"Mmmm"Phil moaned

"Sam...Uh...I think Phil should go to the doctors he seems really ill"Niel Said

"I know he keeps going to sleep and throwing up...Im really worried"Sam admitted

Phil was fast asleep at his desk

"Phil"Jo said softly

No reply came

"Phil...Phil"Jo said shaking him softly

"We need medical attention"Stuart said

"Oh god Phil"Sam said running to Phil

"Pulse?"Jo asked

"Yep he's breathing...Its weak though"Niel said

"Phil...No.."Sam sobbed

10 MINS LATER PHIL IS IN THE AMBULENCE

"Don't let him die"Sam sobbed looking at the nurse

"He is in safe hands now what has been happening with Phil...Has he been feeling drowsey?"She replied

"Yes he has he is always asleep even if he has been sleeping for like 12 hours he still says he is sleepy and he keeps being sick even if he hasn't eaten anything and last week he fell down the stairs at my work...He had no injurys but he just kind of blanked out"Sam said

The nurse didn't relpy...They arrived at the hospital

"He needs to go into theather"The doctor explained.Sam nodded and sat down

Sam's Pov-

_Is he going to die...Oh god i hope he doesn't i love him lots he meens the world to me...we were gonna grow old together.._

"Sam,Where is Phil"Micky asked

"He is in theater"Sam cried

"He 's gonna be ok Sam i know he is"Micky soothed

**Will i kill Phil or not???Hehe only your reviews will tell**


	2. You

"You don't know that Micky"Sam said

"Phil is strong,Like a tiger"Micky insisted

"Whatever Mick"Sam said

"Sam..I'm gonna go get a coffee..You want one?"Micky asked

"No thanks"Sam said and Micky went to find a vending Machine

"Mrs.hunter?"The doctor asked

"Yeah"Sam said

"Im sorry we couldn't save Phil"The doctor said

Sam felt like her world have collapsed

"Shut up...You are lying"Sam screamed

Sam was allowed to see Phil's body

"I love you Phil..."Sam sobbed and kissed him

Abi arrived at the hospital

"Mom i came as soon as i heard"Abi said rushing to her

"He---Hes gone"Sam cried

"Oh my god!"Abi said shocked

Sam went home and lay on her and Phil's bed and sobbed

"Why did you do this Phil"Sam said into the dark

"Mum he loves you"Abi said hugging her mom

The 3 Days went too quick for Sam it was now his funeral

"Phil was great and he was a brilliant mate...If you had some troubles he helped you"Will said bravly reading about Phil

It was the wake and Sam sat by Emma and Will...They were hugging it almost killed her to see her mate in love

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I  
Oh, how do I live

If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I  
Oh, how do I live  
How do I live  
Without you baby 

**Sorry about being evil xxxxx Plz review mwah**


	3. grief

_**Ok Phil died cos of Cancer sorry i forgot to add it**_

Sam lay in the bed and hugged Phil's pillow...She could still smell his aftershave..She looked at her ring and as the pain rose to her chest and she felt like dieing her self..

Sam's pov-

_What did i do to deserve this???The best thing in my life has gone...I will never see his georgeous eyes or his irriststable smile...I even miss the bed things about him..._

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me   
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it half as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
Ohh we'll get there  
This I swear 

**I know im evil but i might do a happish story xx**


End file.
